


Glitter in your hair

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Degrading kink, Glitter, M/M, Master/Pet, Narcissism, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: Jisung leaned forward over the sink to assist the condition of his hair, the uncalculated move, making him brush against Hyunjin’s front, who clenched his jaw resisting the urge to push against him. “I think I’ll have to wash it again,” Jisung stated, seeking his eyes in the mirror, but he was looking somewhere else. “Hyunjin?” Jisung said nudging Hyunjin’s chest with his should.“Yes, you definitely do,” he had his hands over Jisung’s hips kneading the flesh under his palm, eyes fixated over the small shoulders pressed against his chest, not tall enough to be on the same level as his own, his eyes traveled down to the Jisung’s waist which he was able to circle with one arm only. “God, you’re so small.” Was a breathless whisper that clearly wasn’t even meant to be heard. “Let me help you sungie.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	Glitter in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more Hyunsung size difference fics, this might sound tacky but I enjoyed writing it. 😚✋  
> all mistakes are mine.

“For god sake get off!” Hyunjin placed his backpack on the floor when he heard the frustrated groan coming from the bathroom. Looking at the open suitcase spilling out on the floor and the three lined up pairs of Doc Martens he figured out his roommate is none other than Han Jisung.

  
“You okay in there?” Hyunjin knocked on the door, “no I’m not the— OW” Jisung muffled cursing made Hyunjin laugh but he couldn’t let him hear it. Pulling himself together he opened the door and saw Jisung standing in front of the mirror with a hand over his eye and the other trying to find the sink faucet. With a couple of quick strides, he was there with his hand on Jisung’s lower back.

  
“What is it?”

“I couldn’t wash my hair properly, glitter keeps getting into my eyes and there’s just too much of it I can’t get all of it off,” he wiped his face dry with the sleeve of the bathrobe he had one, pulling it slightly off of him and revealing his chest a little. “It seems to have gotten everywhere I see,” Hyunjin pulled it almost all the way of Jisung’s shoulders as he moved to stand behind him. “You’re sparkly. Peter is now Tinkerbell.” He giggled when Jisung gave him an annoyed pouted, “cute.” He said wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist.

  
Jisung leaned forward over the sink to assist the condition of his hair, the uncalculated move, making him brush against Hyunjin’s front, who clenched his jaw resisting the urge to push against him. “I think I’ll have to wash it again,” Jisung stated, seeking his eyes in the mirror, but he was looking somewhere else. “Hyunjin?” Jisung said nudging Hyunjin’s chest with his should.

“Yes, you definitely do,” he had his hands over Jisung’s hips kneading the flesh under his palm, eyes fixated over the small shoulders pressed against his chest, not tall enough to be on the same level as his own, his eyes traveled down to the Jisung’s waist which he was able to circle with one arm only. “God, you’re so small.” Was a breathless whisper that clearly wasn’t even meant to be heard. “Let me help you sungie.” 

Hyunjin was trying to get the bathrobe completely off and Jisung was holding on to the front of it. “YAH, stop!” 

  
“Sungie~” they both stopped. “Just let me help you.”

“I will if you would stop groping me like a creep.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever,” when Jisung turned in his arm he was clearly in a flight or fight mode. “Relax will you?” Looking down at him, Hyunjing grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up to sit on the counter, Jisung hopping the few inches up to help him. “Now let me look at your eye.” He said grabbing Jisung’s face by the chin and looking into his eye,

their eyes met for a few seconds and something shifted,

  
There was something about how he spread his legs to let him between his thighs. He leaned and pressed a soft kiss to Jisung’s lips. The confusion was written all over the brunette’s face but it was more than welcomed because Jisung tilted his head to the side and didn’t push Hyunjin away as he pressed kisses to his neck, looking in the mirror as his hands slide down the delicate curve of Jisung’s neck, looking at how his long fingers were easily wrapped around it as squeezed the sides, pulling a whimper from him, he slithered his hands under the robe to rest on the warm skin. “I could crush your thigh with one hand Sungie,” Hyunjin groaned as he made his point clear by squeezing his thighs so tightly Jisung jumped in pain but his moan was a telltale of how much he was enjoying it. 

Hyunjin picked him up with a hand under his knee and another behind his back, Jisung wrapped his legs around’s waist, his legs too short to even hang behind. Hyunjin leaned his back against the wall, Jisung’s small hands grabbing his shoulders, as his own found their way to the smaller boy’s ass, grabbing him with both hands and pressing him against his own groin, “I could easily fuck into your tiny ass like this, use you like a ragdoll, do you wanna be used like that Sungie? Wanna be my tiny fuck toy?” Hyunjin was thrusting up, rubbing their hips together, the material of his jeans felt harsh on Jisun’s cock who was biting his bottom lip so hard blood was threatening to spill.

  
“Yes please use me, y- your toy.” The desperation in his voice made Hyunjin coo at him. he lowered the boy in his arms back down when he started to wiggle trying to break free from his grip, Jisung started fumbling with the belt buckles trying to get it off, “wanna touch you.” Hyunjin smirked and let his arms fall to his side, “puppy wants to please me?” He said as he did the work Jisung shaky hands couldn't do, “yes,” Jisung hissed as Hyunjin grabbed his wrist to rub his hands over the bulge in his pants. “Yes, what little pup?”

“Y-yes master.” 

“Good boy,” Hyunjin pulled his pants down, throwing his shirt up over his head and into a pile on the floor, “now come here pup, show me what that mouth can do.” Jisung toke his semi-hard cock in his hand, rubbing and stroking slowly until it starts to fill out. Satisfied, he wrapped his lips around its width, lapping his tongue in circles around the head as he toke it deeper into his mouth. Hyunjin was hung, Jisung knew that and he fantasied about this one too many times, his long length growing thicker on his tongue adding to his girth.

  
Hyunjin stared down at the head of brown strands drenched in glitter as it kept bobbing up and down on his cock. He smirked, lacing his fingers in Jisung’s hair pushing himself even deeper. Jisung choked and Hyunjin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his shoulders once again met the wall behind him, catching himself and looking at the mirror in front of him and saw how messed up he looked with Jisung face between his legs, panting and sucking and trying his best to work the parts he couldn’t fit into his mouth with his tiny hand. He liked what he saw, and kept his eyes fixated on himself now as he slowly fucked Jisung’s mouth. “Get up puppy, as much as I want to ruin your throat, I still want to fuck that tight ass of yours,”

  
Hyunjin pulled him off of his feet and started to undo the knot from the front of his robe and threw it over his clothes as he smashed their lips back together. they stumbled into the bedroom, Hyunjin pushed him till he fell on his bed, “on your back pup.” Hyunjin gave him the command as he was going to rummaged through his backpack he found the bottle of lube he kept for restless nights. Jisung’s head was tipped back against the bed, neck bared and walked and sank his teeth in it grazing the skin and trying to not leave deep marks, Hyunjin grabbed his knees and pushed them up, to his chest. “You’re gonna take me in, nice and good pup? you will let me cum deep inside of you, fill you up real good you’ll be able to taste it.” He said with one hand warped around Jisung neck while he rubbed a lube covered finger against his hole as he let it slip into him before he slowly followed with a second. A wanton breathy “yes master I’ll be so good for you.” passed Jisung’s lips. He opens his heavy eyes and couldn't see anything other than the thick, impossible shaft standing erect against Hyunjin’s stomach. His moan dissolves into a long, needy whine. When Jisung was stretched and pliant enough in Hyunjin opinion he lined himself up, 

  
“I wanna see you ride me,” Hyunjin sat up on the bed with his back to the headboard, he wasn’t fully sitting up giving Jisung enough room to bounce on his lap. A whine escaped him before he could silence it and Hyunjin let out a breathless chuckle, reaching back to guide himself inside. Once the head of his cock popped in, Jisung’s mouth was open in a silent gasp. Hyunjin grabbed his hips slowly thrusting upward and burying himself to the hilt all at once. Jisung let out a groan and tilted his head back, a pained grunt left the man beneath him, “fuck baby when was the last time you’ve done this,” Hyunjin’s eyes once again rolled to the back of his head as Jisung’s heat engulfed him. 

  
Jisung moaned, the burning pain in his ass dissipated gradually as he was able to get used to the stretch of Hyunjin cock inside of him. with both hands on his chest, Jisung slowly picked himself up and on his knees, the older boy’s cock slipping almost completely out of him before he slowly rolled his hips down and pushed it all the way in, Hyunjin was thrusting up into him and the drag of friction inside of Jisung was almost too much but he loved it.

  
High pitched moans spilled from Jisung's unfiltered mouth, his cock aching and dripping precum from where it was standing against his stomach. Every thrust rubbed against his prostate just right, fueling the flame of his orgasm. it felt like they'd only just started, but he was so close already. “Now now pup, who said you can touch yourself.” 

“Master please, I’ve been good, just let me.” Hyunjin’s eyes were so dark Jisung whimpered in fear, before he knew it he was on his back with the blond boy towering over him as he toke Jisung’s legs and placed them over his own hips, making the smaller boy’s bottom half lift off the bed. He had a death grip on one of his hips knowing damn well it’ll bruise, as the other trapped both of Jisung’s wrist over his head. “Look Sungie, Can you see this? Yes, puppy oh yes.” He cooed with false sympathy and a smug smile on his face, “this is your master’s cock. gonna make you feel me for days.” Jisung’s thighs were spamming as he cried out at the sight of Hyunjin cock prodding from his abdomen. Stars burst behind his eyes and he moaned, almost a cry as his thighs began to tremble, his balls drew up and his orgasm hit him with full force.

Hyunjin slowed his thrusts. “good puppy, look at you covered in your own cum, making yourself into more of a mess,” Jisung was whimpering and trying to push him away, feeling uncomfortable with him thrusting in him still after he came, “Oh no I’m not done with you yet.” Hyunjin pulled out only to flip him over on his stomach, Jisung had his legs under him in reflex, trying to get away from being overstimulated, but Hyunjin wrapped his hands around his biceps holding him up into position, as he pushed deep into his ass in one thrust. “Look at how tiny you are, I could crush you just like this.” Jisung was sobbing at this point, tired moans kept getting stuck in his throat as Hyunjin rammed into him pushing him over the edge, making him cum again, his cock spurred clear liquid against his stomach as his entire body kept shaking, he couldn’t move since his thighs were bracketed by Hyunjin’s bigger thighs, Jisung truly can’t believe how strong his stamina is. 

  
“Ah, fuck fuck fuck.” Hyunjin chanted and pushed Jisung shoulders into the mattress as he buried himself deep inside as he came. 

  
They laid like this for a while, Hyunjin was running his hand on Jisung’s side and down to the curve of his hips. “Your hips fit perfectly into mine.” Jisung groaned. “Hyunjin please pull out of me it’s starting to hurt and I don’t think your ego needs to be fed more than it already has, but you’re not small.” Hyunjin giggled and pulled out. cum was spilling out of him and he felt bad for not helping him do the main thing he offered which was to get him clean. so he carried Jisung into the bathroom where he drew them a bath, and by the time he carried him back in —hardly now because he himself was tired— they snuggled on the other clean bed and called it a night.

“Hey guys, I think Jisung is getting sick,” Changbin said as he sat between Hyunjin and Felix on the plane.

“Why what’s wrong?” Felix asked.

“He said his stomach was, sore? And his leg spasmed when we were in the waiting area and he kicked me and he said sorry but walked funny. I hope he’s not running a fever.”

  
“Nah, bet it’s from the glitter in his hair, he must’ve inhaled it by accident that’s why he’s malfunctioning.” They both looked at Hyunjin who adjusted his neck pillow, “don’t look at me like that, he was complaining about how _hard_ it is to get off all night.” He chuckled and closed his eyes to get his much-needed rest. And by the look of it, the others just waved his joke aside and held on to their concern.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: vivian_lavie come say hi 🖤


End file.
